Cosas extrañas que pasan en un vestidor
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Oishi-sempai..." "Deja de llamarme sempai..." "No...ni se te ocurra tocar eso" "Vamos...no es para tanto..." "¿Y si alguien pasa?" "¿eehhh?..." "¡¡No lo toques ya!" "Jaja xD nunca había visto ESO así de grande" "¡¡Oishi estas haciendo que me enfade!"


**Cosas extrañas que pasan en un vestidor...**

**By: SZero Protogirl**

* * *

Eiji Kikumaru, el chico pelirrojo de la Seigaku, salió corriendo de los vestidores del club de tennis, mientras Oishi Syuichiroh no paraba de reir mientras sujetaba un papel en la mano. Después de un buen rato riéndose descontroladamente, el joven pelinegro advirtió que había herido los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

-**¡¡Eiji!! ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Eiji!!**

Pero ya había perdido de vista al nekito y se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Mientras tanto, el acróbata iba corriendo con lágrimas de vergüenza en sus ojos zafiros y con el rostro de casi el mismo color que su cabello. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-**¡¡Oishi grandísimo idiota!!...¡¡Maldito estúpido!!**-gritó el chico apretando los ojos para luego...

Chocarse contra un poste de luz y sangrarse la cabeza...

Sentado en el suelo y siendo mal visto por las personas que transitaban aquella calle, se sobó la gran herida que tenía e la cabeza. Su mano salió embarrada en un líquido rojo y pastoso mientras un dolor agudo empezaba a torturarlo y la sangre se deslizaba por una de sus sienes. Ahora, el ojiazul lloraba de dolor y también de vergüenza; tambaleándose y caminando cómo pudo se dirigió hácia un callejón de por ahí cerca y dejándose caer en el suelo y cerrando los ojos por el dolor hizo que en el lugar retumbara el eco de un sonoro, dulce e infantil llanto.

**-¡Eiji! ¡Eiji!...**-Gritaba Oishi mientras buscaba a su compañero por la calle-**Creo que me he excedido...**-se dijo a sí mismo-**...no debí hacerle...eso...además, no sé por qué me salí de control al ver algo tan normal...¿Será que todas las veces que he ido a su casa las hemos pasado en balde?**

Cómo dueño que busca a su gatito, la mamá de seigaku empezó con toda la desesperación del mundo a buscar a su mejor amigo. Después de un buen rato, se acercó a un callejón del que provenía un extraño, pero igualmente familiar sonido, por lo que entró y confirmó sus sospechas: Eiji estaba en ese lugar.

Cómo un gato herido y mojado, el chico cubría su cara llorosa y sangrada con sus brazos y piernas, lloraba y maldecía a su amigo- **Oishi-baka...¡Oishi-baka!...**-decía entre respiraciones forzosas y nudos en la garganta, hasta que sintió otra respiración en el lugar; ese aroma tan familiar del perfume de la persona que más quería, a la vez que oía una voz cálida que lo llamaba.

-**Eiji...tú...¿Te encuentras b-**

-**¡¿Y cómo crees que voy a estar bien?! Has traspasado los límites de MI intimdad...y me preguntas "¿Eiji estás bien?"...Oishi-baka...**

-**Pero Eiji no es para tanto...**

-**"No es para tanto" "No es para tanto"...**-dijo con sarcasmo el pelirojo-**...a nadie le gustaría que su mejor amigo, que la persona en la que uno más confía te haga eso...ponte a pensar Oishi-baka...¿Qué hubiese pasado si por ahí pasaba alguien del club?**

-**Sí...pero Eiji...-Oishi trató en vano de excusarse-...yo nunca había visto...**

-**Algo así de grande...lo sé ¡Diablos! ¡¡Lo sé Oishi-baka!!**-respondió el ojiazul sin levantar la mirada y haciendo que su compañero de dobles empezara a sospechar, luego, poco a poco bajó su tono de voz a uno más triste-**...Oishi-baka...¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos?...**

-**Oye oye...**-susurró el ojijade posando ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho lloroso-**¿Crees que no sé eso?**

-**...**

-**Eiji...mírame...y respóndeme...¿Crees que no me importas?**

-**...**

-**Eiji...**-dijo el subcapitán empezando a irritarse-**...te dije que me miraras...**

-**...**

-**¡¡Eiji Kikumaru!! ¡¡Mírame a los ojos ahora!!**

Empezaron a forcejear, ninguno quería ceder;Oishi quería ver la cara del chico del que se había enamorado y Eiji no quería que vea ese rastro enorme de sangre que tenía, ni mucho menos esa herida que se perdía en su flequillo. Con violencia, el pelinegro tomó de la barbilla al pelirojo y descubrió su "secreto". Puso una cara de preocupación que derretiría hasta al mismísimo Tezuka, haciendo que Eiji se sonrojara un poco, pero que no le quitaba el dolor ,la vergüenza ni mucho menos el llanto ahogado en el que estaba literalmente atrapado.

-**Eiji...perdóname...**-atinó a decir Syuichiroh rompiendo un pedazo de su camisa para vendar al muchacho-**¿Cómo te hiciste eso?...**

-**Huía de tí...y me choqué contra un poste de luz...**-dijo en tono infantil el neko-**¡A Eiji le duele mucho!**-concluyó limpiándose las lágrimas que caían más rápido mientras Oishi lo lamentaba internamente.

-**Eiji...yo...**

-**¡Por culpa de Oishi-baka Eiji se hizo eso en la cabeza!**

-**Lo siento...**-dijo la mamá de Seigaku una vez más-**...pero...no me hagas sentir más culpable...por favor...**

Un silencio largo e inexpresivo llenó el solitario callejón;mientras unos ojos azules y llorosos no dejaban de mirar otros verdes y de expresión triste.

-**Eiji...**

-**Oishi...**

-**Gomen...**-dijeron ambos en una media sonrisa.

-**No debí reirme de ese 0 de tu examen** -dijo el joven sacando un papel de su bolsillo y dándoselo al otro que permanecía en el suelo-**toma...**

-**Hnn...bueno...**-dijo Eiji recibiendo su "desgracia"- **ahora...yo quería que veas algo...es que Oishi...tú...tú me has ayudado mucho en la tarea...y...bueno...mis exámenes...los últimos exámenes...los hice...pensando en tí**- Un rubor inundó las mejillas de la golden pair mientras el pelirrojo e hiperactivo sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseñaba a su mejor amigo, con el que acababa de reconciliarse- **¡Ta-dah!**

Los ojos de Oishi brillaron especialmente y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-**Eiji...¿Tú has...has sacado...85 puntos...pensando...en mí?**

-**Hoi hoi...a ver...¿Qué premio le dará Oishi a Eiji por su esfuerzo?...**

-**P...¿Premio?**

Por la cabeza de ambos pasaron el mismo tipo de cosas; pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlas o insinuarlas; hasta que Oishi temblando un poco se dispuso a premiar al nekito por su esfuerzo, mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-**Ne...Oishi...¿Qué vas a darme?...**-preguntó Eiji sin abrir los ojos.

-**Etto...por...esa..pose...supongo que...**-el subcapitán estaba muy sonrojado esta vez-**...¿Quieres un beso?**

-**Hoi hoi...**-dijo el neko sin abrir los ojos.

-**Bien...pero sólo si me prometes no desaprobar nada en el resto del año...¿De acuerdo?**

-**¡Nya! Oishi-baka...pides demasiado...**-susurró Kikumaru en un tono infantil que le restó sentimiento a las escena.

-**¡¡Deja de llamarme baka!!**

-**Y tú deja de ilusionarme...**-replicó el acróbata haciendo pucheros y apretando los ojos.

Hasta que sintió unos labios aprisionar los suyos, unos brazos abrazándolo contra un pecho que repiraba agitadamente, que tenía el aroma más dulce que hubiese podido percibir. Se sellaron en un beso lleno de pasión y de dulzura que nunca hubiesen querido romper. Eiji se abrazó más a Oishi y el susodicho no dejaba de acariciar la roja cabellera de su -antes amigo-, se separaron para respirar y se miraron sonrojados.

-**Oishi...**-dijo el ojiazul rozando los labios de su compañero de dobles-**...es el regalo más bonito que me han dado...**

-**Que bueno que te haya gustado...por que...fué muy repentino y...yo...yo-**

Eiji besó torpemente a Syu esta vez, pero no imaginaba que algo tan fácil de hacer le daría un sabor tan dulce. Después de un cálido abrazo intercambiaron las frases que siempre hubiesen querido decirse.

-**Oishi...te amo...**

-**Yo también...**

Después de abrazarse, salieron del callejón, Eiji caminaba apoyado en el subcapitán por que estaba débil y visiblemente cansado- **Oishi okaa-san...**

-**¿Si Eiji-chan?**

-**¿Me compras dulces?**-añadió el neko riendose.

Pero para su desgracia, el instinto maternal de su novio se había "activado"- **Gomen Eiji...pero mejor vamos al club para curarte esa cortadota.**

-**Siempre es lo mismo contigo**- dijo resignado el pelirojo.

-**Pero...quizá saliendo del club...**

Los ojos del pelirojo entonces empezaron a brillar de emoción a la par que un tambaleo de felicitación y/o beso ((xD)) los tirara a ambos al suelo- **¡¡Oishi eres el mejor!!**

-**Eiji...**

-**¿Ne?**

-**Pesas...mucho...**

-**¡¡Gomen Oishi!**

* * *

Jeje XD espero que les haya gustado mi fic, mi primer fic de Tenipuri y en especial mi primer fic Yaoi...así que quizá no me haya salido tan bien UU...bueeno el Golden pair rlzz!! owo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado...dejen review . y cuidense!!


End file.
